Poorly Kept Secret
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: James tries to hide Sirius after Sirius runs away from home. The Potters are not fooled.


_Magical Law and Government, task 1: Write about keeping a secret_

 _Word Count: 1144_

* * *

Euphemia glances up from her knitting, trying not to audibly laugh as she sees James sneaking down the hallway, his blue shirt visibly lumpy and bulging from whatever food he's smuggling. Her lips quirk, and she smiles fondly before shaking her head and returning her attention to the half-finished blue-green blanket draped over her lap.

"When do you think he'll tell us?" she asks.

Fleamont shrugs, his hazel eyes moving along as he reads the newspaper. "Knowing him? Might take a while."

Euphemia chuckles softly. "He gets the stubbornness from you, you know."

Her husband looks up, grinning mischievously. "Dunno what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

Fleamont folds the newspaper and sets it aside. "If you'll excuse me, dear, I need to send word to Albus."

…

"Damn near froze my bloody nipples off," James grumbles as he lets the tub of ice cream fall from underneath his shirt. "Do you know what it feels like to be that cold, Padfoot? Your body is no longer your own!"

"Right. Well, icy nipples aside," Sirius says, ignoring James as he glares. "James, your mum knows I'm here."

James snorts and waves a dismissive hand. "Dunno what you're talking about."

"She left cookies outside your door when you and Fleamont went into London," he says flatly, opening the tub ice cream and licking his lips. A cold, sweet treat is exactly what he needs given the horrific heat wave lately.

"Because she wanted me to have a snack when I got home," James says, rolling his eyes.

But it isn't just that. There have been so many little details—Fleamont _accidentally_ buying James a new set of clothes that are too small for James but fit Sirius just right, Euphemia hesitating long enough for Sirius to hide before coming in and tidying James' room—that makes him think maybe James isn't that great at deception, and their secret is hardly a secret.

"I'm trying to talk about my trauma from the ice cream, and you're worrying about nothing," James says, finally grabbing his own spoon and nudging Sirius' hand out of the way. "It's been two weeks. If they suspected anything, they would have said something."

…

Fleamont sits at his desk, dipping his quill in his favorite cobalt ink before quickly dragging the tip across the parchment. He chuckles to himself as he writes a brief reply to Dumbledore, thanking him for sending Sirius' Hogwarts supply list with James'.

As he seals the envelope and attaches it to his owl's leg, he wonders if either boy had considered the supply list might give away their secret. Probably not. As mischievous as those two are, there's a reason they frequent detention so often. Both are always so caught up in their next big trick that they never think about the little details that might give them away.

He doesn't know why James insists on keeping Sirius a secret. He and Euphemia would never turn away a guest, especially not one who clearly means so much to their son.

But he won't push James to confess. Not yet. He's certain it will happen in good time.

…

Euphemia doesn't think she can stand it much longer. While she's sure there's a good reason their son has smuggled his best friend into his room and hidden him for nearly a month, it doesn't matter. The room is large enough, but being surrounded by the same four walls all day must be maddening.

"I'm going to confront him," she announces.

Her husband doesn't look at all surprised. His thin lips twist into a grin, and he ruffles his dark, greying hair. "Of course you are."

"You're coming with me."

His grin fades at that. Fleamont has always been quieter, choosing to stay in the background while Euphemia takes the lead. A pale pink dusts his cheeks. "I'm not sure that I should…"

"Come, dear."

With a heavy sigh, he climbs to his feet.

…

"Hide!" James hisses as he hears the doorknob rattle.

By now, they've gotten it down to an art. It's amazing how quickly Sirius can drop whatever he's doing and dart under the bed. Within seconds, he's out of sight. James quickly grabs Sirius' spoon, flinging it awkwardly across the room just as the door opens.

"James, dear, is there something you would like to tell us?" his mother asks, her bright blue eyes fixed upon them.

"I'm going to marry Lily Evans," he says, grinning innocently.

"Something you haven't told us before," his father clarifies, reluctance saturating his tone.

"Nothing at all," James lies, his grin broadening so much that his jaw aches. "Just… sitting here… eating ice cream and trying to beat this heat. Crazy weather we're having, huh?"

His mother doesn't look amused. Her dark brows knit together, and she purses her lips as her eyes narrow. James shifts his weight from foot to foot. Lying to his mother always makes him feel awkward; her gaze never feels to see into his soul.

"The weather, James?" she sighs, shaking her head, her chestnut curls thumping against her face. "You are a terrible liar."

"I'm not—"

"Merlin's beard, James! They know!" Sirius calls, crawling out from under the bed. "I'll just… I can pack my bags, and—"

"Don't send him away," James begs, shaking his head. "His parents are awful! He ran away because they… Well, it's not my place to say, but—"

"I really don't want to take advantage of your kindness," Sirius says.

"—he needs a place to stay!"

He's surprised that his parents don't look even a little upset. His mother smiles, and his father's cheeks are nearly purple as he tries to hold back laughter.

"You've known this whole time," James says, rubbing the back of neck. "Oh."

"We knew," his father confirms. "If there was any doubt, Dumbledore crushed it when he sent Sirius' supply list this morning."

"Ah…"

"Told you, mate," Sirius says proudly before his expression falls. "Do I have to leave?"

James' mother steps forward, pulling Sirius into a warm embrace. "No, dear boy," she assures him, rubbing soothing circles over his back. "You're family now, and we _never_ abandon our family."

James pretends not to notice the tears in his best friends eyes when Sirius pulls away at last. "I'm so relieved it's over," James says as his best friend discreetly wipes his eyes.

"Not quite," his father says. "Even if you had noble reasons, you still lied to us."

"I wouldn't call it _lying,_ " James says. "Just keeping secrets…"

"You're on garden duty for a week," his mother says.

"But, Mum!"

"I will not hesitate to make it two weeks, young man!"

And he notices the way Sirius watches it all with wide, confused eyes. James smiles. Sirius will get used to it one day; he will finally know what having a family is like.

* * *

 _Character Appreciation: owl_

 _Disney, Michael and Jane Banks: mischievous children_

 _Crafty Corner, Cast Off: "I'm so relieved it's over."_

 _Book Club, Janine: "Your body is no longer your own.", confess, trauma_

 _Showtime, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream: lying_

 _Count Your Buttons: awkward_

 _Lyric Alley: Hide away, they say_

 _Emporium, Sophy: Marauder era_

 _Arcade, Kitana: blue, deceit, glaring_

 _Lowdown: found family_

 _Bex's Bazaar, Timothy Q: someone lying for a good reason_

 _365: family_

 _Seasonal: ice cream_

 _Color: blue-green_

 _Gryffindor: Fleamont Potter_

 _Gobstones, Pink Stone (secrets): cobalt, heat wave, mother_

 _Chocolate, stracciatella: ice cream_


End file.
